


Love Thy Enemy

by HailForTheQueen



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, saika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailForTheQueen/pseuds/HailForTheQueen
Summary: Saika is powerful enough to make even Izaya love an individual, love a being other than his precious humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the request from fanfiction.net: "I want a story where Izaya is cut by Saika maybe he was annoying anri? and is forced to 'love' Shizuo… I can't really explain why he has to love Shizuo of all people but I'd really like to see it … Thank you !"
> 
> Warnings for graphic description of rape (I'm horrible, I know…)

 

The sun outside seems exceptionally bright and comforting after weeks of drab grey days, and the slight breeze seems like a blessing as the heat clings to Izaya's skin. Yet h grabbed his trademark fur coat on his way out this morning, gritting his teeth and baring it. His legs aimlessly flaunt his body down the crowded streets and the usual rub of a stranger's arm or bag irritate him to a concerning amount. He tries hard to maintain that smirk that twists his lips up in an alluring way, and when he spots the large-frame glasses and choppy black hair, he can't help but make the smirk sincere. "Anri-kun," He says. "What a pleasure." He watches her carefully for a reaction and when he receives none, the smirk only grows. She's slightly frowning and her eyes are faraway as if she's not quite seeing him.

"Have you seen Mikado-kun?" She asks suddenly, her eyes focusing on his own laughing maroon orbs.

He blinks and smiles and does a small twirl to waste her time and yet is only granted silence. He fakes a long heavy sigh before her replies. "No, I have not seen your _oh-so-precious_ Mikado-kun, Anri-kun." and he looks away dramatically. It's while his head is smugly turned to the side that he feels a sharp sensation cut across his upper right arm. Instinctively, his left hand comes up to hold it, and when he draws it back, he's surprised to find a vague line of blood smeared across his palm. He raises an eye brow to her in questioning.

"Tell me when you see him." Her eyes glow a disturbing shade of red and so does Izaya's. for a brief moment, his whole body feels as if it's convulsing with warm, heaving shudders before the weird sensation has passed and he's left looking at a retreating back.

He doesn't think twice about the strange encounter, he's seen worse, instead preoccupied in his thoughts of having to send his coat away to be repaired, or better yet having it replaced. His legs resume guiding him through the busy streets of Ikebukuro, manoeuvring him through the hot, sweaty bodies blocking his path.

It's only when he hears the drawl of his name from the blonde beat that he realises something about his body is off because he suddenly feels  that warm, disturbing sensation pulse quickly, not relenting as easily as it had before. He follows the voice that follows himself until he's face to face with a raging beast.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO, YOU FUCKING FLEA"

_Ooh, somebody's touchy today, did you not take your meds, Shizu-chan~?_

That's what he long to say, that's what his mouth itches to speak, yet that feeling hasn't subsided and he feels as if he can't so much as blink, feels as though his body is being controlled by some force other than his own.

Shizuo's somewhat picked up on the silence of the flea, or at least the lack of a degrading insult, and so bares his teeth and stares the flea down. "Nothing to say for yourself?" He spits out, his fist clenching and unclenching as the urge to punch his enemy only grows as the silences stales the air he's panting in.

He sees the flea open it's mouth, but he hears no words and instantly gets the feeling something is wrong. The face that so often flaunts a provoking smirk is downturned, a veil of raven hair shielding the maroon eyes that so often laugh at him. Somewhere deep down, he can feel a kind of nauseating dread accumulate in the pit of his stomach and it reminds him of the time he first lost his temper; thinking he could somehow use his brute force to get whatever petty thing he wanted only for the day to end with him the one suffering and regretting his actions. But I guess you could say that Shizuo was too blinded with his uncalled-for rage to consider what he was doing, and so when he had leaned forward to grab the pest's collar, only to have him look up and whisper the words. " _I love_ " It takes all he has not to smash the shitty face into the concrete.

He drops Izaya, his face contorting in disgust and confusion, assuming it's one of his stupid games and yells, "You love _what_?" He's stepped back slightly and is staring at the flea in impatient expectation when he hears him speak in that low, hushed voice once more. " _I love. I feel."_ Shizuo's mouth opens in surprise, his feet taking the initiative to take receding steps back while his mind tried to catch up and understand the situation.

The flea's eyes are glowing a dangerous red, reminding him of blood he suddenly has no desire to spill. The feeling in his gut continues to morph and grow, feeding on the way Izaya moves sluggishly, the way his words are like the wind; whistling past and nonsensical. _Yeah, you're being creepy, so I'm leaving._ They're the words he longs to speak, confront the flea and flee away. And what a strange and amusing turn of events that would be for the people of Ikebukuro, seeing their Fortissimo run away with his tail tucked between his legs. As the feeling thrives in the silence, he forgets his pride and takes a step back, mouth moving to voice the words only to turn stony when the silver glint of a blade catches his eye. He looks from the knife to Izaya and forces his fist towards the indifferent face looming under his. As his fist swings forward, the blade is manoeuvred to his stomach, plunging deep into the soft flesh as Izaya ducks his head enough to avoid the punch. He feels the small sharp pain and immediately his hand is upon his wound in reflex, his eyes widening in surprise as he realises it's more than just a simple cut. He looks back at the raven, still wearing nothing but a blank look as he stands ready to fight. Another blade has found it's way into Izaya's other palm, clean and innocent compared to the other freely dripping blood next to the informant's feet.

Dread bubbles and rages more than his temper does as he clenches and unclenches his fists. As the two stand in deadlock, he remembers all the times he'd done that with his hands after he'd finished fighting and was left standing in the wake of his own destruction, regretful and feeling as though nobody had one. It's strange that he does this now, staring into a dangerous sea of red, clenching and relaxing his fists as though they've both already lost.

The sound of Izaya whispering _"I love"_ as though it were some religious chant urges him to make another move even when his mind is screaming at him to run, telling him that if Izaya's words and body language wasn't enough, the fact that the flea stabbed him should be. And yet he moves forwards and swings his pendulum of a fist with as much force as he can muster, aiming for the fleas torso. All he feels is a swoosh of air and then another sharp stabbing pain, this time in his side. His eyes widen in confusion as he looks for the flea's image and sees nothing but the sidewalks of Ikebukuro. What must be the full blade of Izaya's knife slithers out of his flesh and back to the informants' side and Shizuo thinks of just how fucking fast Izaya had to have just been to pull off what he just has. Hot breaths tickle his ear as Izaya leans forward to whisper into his ear and he can't help but think how disgustingly intimate it feels. _"Catch me."_ He commands and Shizuo doesn't miss a beat as he whips around, discarding his fresh wound to see that Izaya is already a few hundred meters ahead of him, his legs automatically responding. All the while that he's running, the heavy weight in his chest is only becoming more serious until he's actually out of breath from trying to keep up for the first time in years. Izaya is like the wind as he sails forward, like and untouchable and so it takes everything Shizuo has to finally track him down at the end of a secluded alley.

Izaya is stupid, he thinks. Trapping himself with an angry and unsettled Shizuo isn't a good idea, even for him who seems to be extra fast tonight. He charges forward with a battle cry and again aims for Izaya's head with his fist once more because he was too uneasy to remember to grab a sign, or maybe a vending machine. He doesn't even see when Izaya dodges, instead only feeling the impact of a small fist crashing into his back and sending him forward onto his knees. He cries out in pain, surprised by the sudden and unexpected force. There's an intense throbbing coming from the small area Izaya's fist came into contact with that causes him to groan. And even though there's a part of his mind explicitly warning him of how dangerous seems to be acting for some reason, his arms attempt to push him up and away from the ground, his eyes scanning his surroundings for anything he can use to throw at the raven. Only, he feels the grip of Izaya's uncannily strong hand hold onto his neck from behind and slam him onto his back before he has half a chance, knocking the air out of his lungs. For a moment, all he sees is white light and stars and when he recovers, the image of a smiling Izaya sitting on his lap. He's trying desperately to imitate a feeling of rage, one strong enough for him to crush the flea but all he feels right now is confused and maybe there's a slight sliver of fear creeping across his skin. He tries to reach up for Izaya's own neck, tries to get a grip and squeeze as hard as he can, but his palms are caught before they even move and pinned above his head, the flat surface of a blade ghosting over the unprotected skin of his neck. He opens his mouth to yell and scream and shout at him, unleash torrents upon torrents of rage to cascade over his body and wash away the uneasiness. It's just that he feels Izaya slowly grind his hips against his own and he can clearly see the way he's sincerely smiling as opposed to smirking.

Izaya leans down, still smiling, and plants his lips onto Shizuo's own. The kiss is soft and sweet at first, almost tender and loving until Izaya is squeezing Shizuo's jaw and forcing his mouth open and he starts his invasion, biting and nipping and licking at everything he can feel until Shizuo is all but screaming into his mouth. He pulls away with a smirk and looks into Shizuo's eyes. _"I'm going to love you. I'm going to feel you in the most intimate way. I'm going to make you scream."_ He promises in a whisper.

It sends a violent shudder wracking through Shizuo's body because he understands exactly what Izaya means. And even if he doesn't mean it, just the thought of it is sickening enough, especially when they're both aware Shizuo wouldn't let him willingly, especially when Izaya has displayed just how much more advance his speed and strength is compared to Shizuo's own. He starts to move his head from side to side, attempting to shake the flea away. Only, his head is lifted by his jaw and slammed back into the concrete and there are flashes of white light flitting past his vison and Izaya is back to grinding their hips and uttering _"Love."_ under his breath.

"Izaya," Shizuo breathes out his eyes wide and wary as they watch the red orbs sporadically glint and dim. His lips feel dry and chapped so he runs his tongue over them and continues. "Izaya, don't do this…" He leaves the words 'this' to hang heavy in the air as a clammy hand runs across his cheek. He moves as if to dislodge the cold limb, only to wince when he feels the blade bite deeper into the vulnerable skin of his neck. The hot trail of blood that traces a path to the cold concrete thickens into a stream, moving faster as more of the liquid is spit from his body.

He hears the words _"I love"_ from above him and strains not to yell at the flea since _just what the hell is it that you love and feel?_ And _you're really taking it too far_ because making it look like you're about to rape someone at knife-point just really isn't that funny, not even for a flea like Izaya; not even for a monster. He feels said flea shudder in his lap, close his eyes and weaken his grip on the knife and when he opens those eyes, they're back to their original murky maroon. Shizuo's eyes widen further in relief then shock when Izaya says "Stop me! _"_ as if Shizuo really had the power to while his life was being threatened by a sharpened piece of metal. And then in the blink of his eyes, they've returned to a bright red and he's smirking again. He feels a single hand travel down to his hips and yank at the waist of his trousers, not even bothering to undo the zipper, and with the strength Izaya's suddenly displaying, doesn't need to as he not only hears the rip of fabric, but the cool breeze against his thighs. And never once did the flea break eye contact, instead drinking the marvellous reactions.

Perched in his position, he had no trouble seeing the way Shizuo's pupils would dilate with fear, the way his breath would hitch and his fists clench. It was delicious, having his enemy at his mercy, making him drunk from the intoxicating fumes of power. Or at least it should have been. It was as though he was watching the scene unfold through a shaky, bad quality lens, his body yielded to some other power leaving him helpless. Seeing the beast like this was unsettling, it made him fear what had possessed him if it meant it could take down a beast. In the situation, Izaya also had no choice but to wonder whether he was actually going to rape the blonde at knife-point. Just the thought sent him shivering violently, his stomach doing somersaults and backflips in protest and rejection. And as much as Izaya would enjoy a beast begging him to stop, it would be in an actual fight where he was left pleading for his life, not his body. He feels his fingers tug at the waistband of Shizuo's boxers and rip the fabric free from his skin, making him flinch and close his eyes. His hands that suddenly posses great strength trembling as he reaches his left hand up to rip Shizuo's shirt into a mess of shreds hanging limply from the cold, pale body. He's not so surprised to see Shizuo's lack of body-built muscle, just a lot of tone and small muscles from frequently chasing after him and throwing vending machines. And having him underneath him at his mercy like this, bleeding and small and trembling, he thinks that Shizuo has never looked more human.

"D-Don't do this! You can't do this!" Shizuo yells up at him, his eyes glazed with anger and stubborn tears that refuse to fall until he has. _"You can't do this!_ "

_"Stop!"_

_"Izaya!"_

And Izaya knows he can't, he knows that this is territory he'd never dare to step foot in but that doesn't stop him from quickly flipping the beast onto his knees using his obtained strength and placing the knife back to his neck, his right arm weaved over Shizuo's back and right shoulder. _"I love."_ He whispers, he left hand pulling the rest of the shreds from the blondes back, leaving the expansion of milky skin completely bare and unprotected as he bites into the pale flesh of his shoulder. He vaguely tastes blood, but what pierces through his veil of cloudiness is the way Shizuo whimpered and then bit back a sob of pain. He can't recall the last time he heard Shizuo in pain, can't remember ever doing something hard enough for it to really hurt.

But before he can contemplate it further, his teeth are removed and his left hand has moved to the zipper on his own trousers. It's quickly pulled down along with his boxers, leaving him bare against the humid air. His free hand is quickly upon his member languidly stroking up and down before he's lining himself up with Shizuo's entrance, his chest hovering just above his back.

"I-Izaya! Stop! You can't do this! You _can't do this!_ Not even _you_ would stoop this low!" Shizuo yells. He can feel the body heat radiating from Izaya's body and a fog of apprehension settles in his body, tensing his muscles and constricting his throat. He can't think properly, not with the dread of the situating pumping adrenaline into his veins. He can feel Izaya's member circling his entrance, and it's as he desperately attempts to claw at the hand holding the blade, does Izaya violently snap his hips forward, driving himself into Shizuo. He lets out a scream at the pain of being so intimately close with someone flares through his entire body, setting his nerves and mind on fire.

He hears Izaya groan above him, his hand releasing the blade that clatters to the ground and instead directly holding onto Shizuo's neck while the other maintains a savage hold on his left hip. In this moment, Izaya can feel nothing but the heat and tightness clenching around him as he pushes his hips forward with more force until he's settled as far as the body below him can currently accommodate. He tips his head forward as he pulls out and brutally snaps his hips forward once more, repeating until the blonde has taken his entire length. He pauses for a moment, breathing in the strong scent of shampoo and blood when he feels the nails clawing at his hand and the screams of pain that punctuate the night. He lifts his hand from where it was clawing at Shizuo's hips and clamps it onto his mouth hard enough to leave dark bruises in the morning, continuing to pound into the helpless blonde.

Shizuo's body trembles below Izaya, his muffled screams only increasing in volume the harder and deeper Izaya thrusts into him. As soon as the blade had dropped to the ground, his struggle had peaked and he had used what strength he had left to try to pry the flea away from him, only to be left in turmoil when the limb hadn't so much as budged. He's trying again now, but the way sticky fluid trickles down his inner thigh makes him flinch. His screams descend into a whimper, his rushed breaths not enough to disguise the squelching sound of Izaya's hard erection plunging into him, the friction only slightly lessened with the amount of trailing blood.

 _"Mmm… You feel good…"_ Izaya mumbles under his breath, the hot air whistling past the sensitive skin of Shizuo's ear.  The contrasting temperature from the flea sends a violent shiver rippling across his body, his eyes closing as he tries to gain control. He's jerking his limbs and trying in anyway he can to dislodge the flea from his body despite the way tears flow freely from his eyes. Izaya's arm creeps further across his neck, putting him into some kind of headlock where the crook of his elbow traps Shizuo's bleeding neck, squeezing and choking him until he was spluttering and begging for breath. He's pulled up onto his knees and pulled back  onto Izaya as he leans further backwards , effectively digging himself deeper into Shizuo.

"S-Stop-!" He manages to splutter out, but his voice is hoarse and cracked and he doubts Izaya can hear through his haze of pleasure. In the new position, he can feel every agonising inch of Izaya's member slide out of him and ram back in, his hips slapping against Shizuo's ass. He can feel the unbearable heat of his body and the damp stickiness of his sweat and his own blood, and it's too much. He starts to scream again, thrashing his head from side to side despite the constraint of Izaya's limb.

In response, the raven snaps his hips brutally hard, cutting the scream off into a shriek. _"This is what you were made for. You were made to be loved."_ And then he sinks his teeth back into the tender flesh, next to his previous bite mark but this time not letting go after a minute. His other arm that's wrapped tightly around Shizuo's torso tightens it's grip until he can feel rungs of bone effortlessly give way. _"You were made to be loved."_ He repeats when he finally dislodges him mouth and admires the shape of his teeth imprinted in Shizuo's skin and the way an agonised scream rips from his throat. He reaches around Shizuo's side and holds onto his left knee, gripping it hard and then scraping it across the rough concrete in order to spread the blonde's ass further and fuck into him deeper.

"H-hurts… P-please stop! It hurts!" He cried out as he felt the skin on his knee tear painfully as it was ripped open by the unforgiving surface of the concrete. But Izaya doesn't stop, he's too far gone for that and instead wraps his arm back around Shizuo's stomach, pressing against his broken ribs and earning shivers of pain that pulse through the pale, broken body. His grip tightens as he pulls Shizuo back onto his erection, his hips viciously snapping forward in a way that was all to barbaric for someone who carried themselves with such grace.

The hands that had once desperately clawed at Izaya's have long since fallen limp, doing nothing so much as keeping him balanced as he holds on to the one tightly wrapped around his neck. He'd never known Izaya to posses any type of strength before, and the fact that he was displaying it in such a way sends rippling tremors of fear running along his nerves. His breathing is coming out in quick, punctuated exhales and paired with the way his heart beats like a drum in his chest, is the only thing that's assuring him this is real, this is happening. He can feel Izaya's ramming into his body with a new fire, his thrusts becoming erratic and harder.

He can do nothing but whimper when he's slammed onto his back. He takes the moment Izaya has pulled out of him and let go of his neck to take a shaky exhale before his ankles are stretched apart and his knees pushed down onto his chest. He closes his eyes just as Izaya slams his member back in, not sparing a moment before he's driving himself back in and viciously fucking the trembling blonde, a flow of blood lubricating enough to please the raven.

Shizuo lays on his back and endures the pain flowing like a current through his body and hysterically muttering "Sorry…. I'm Sorry-Sorry- Sorry-I'm Sorry…" like a chant. Izaya sees this through his haze and tries more than ever to take back control of his body, but It's too late. He pushes in as far as he can go with one last thrust and it's only as he's halfway through coming with one hand clamped across Shizuo's mouth and the other squeezing his neck until his eyelids flutter shut, does he manage to pull out and remove his hands from the pale skin and bleeding lips. He aims him member's flow onto the concrete, biting into the flesh of his cheek and exhaling hard. He resentfully looks down to see the mess of come and blood covering himself, wiping it onto his boxers and tucking back in. He pulls up his trousers and hesitantly turns to look at Shizuo. He's pale and shivering and barely moving from his new position being curled on his side. Izaya thinks he can still hear him muttering apologies but doesn't dare to move closer, not while he's conscious. He can't face Shizuo, and so he stands and stares and waits for him to finally silence and still.

Slowly, he creeps forward, ignoring the way his skin sporadically flushes and the voices that whisper _'love him again'_ flitting through his head. Instead, he crouches down and reluctantly uses his sleeve to wipe at the mess covering the unconscious blonde. It's disgusting. He can see the white and red fluid smeared across his stomach, side, thighs and back and the redness on his knees which he assumes is bare flesh from where the skin has been scraped off and onto the concrete. Though, he is the one who did this and as much of a monster as he claims Shizuo is, it doesn't justify the act of raping him.

As he removes his coat and lays it over the pale body, he can feel his place in the hierarchy of his mind slip from his fingers, feel his place as a so-called God fall to one beneath even a beast. He struggles to pull up the blonde's trousers back onto his limp body and prop him up until he feels his skin flush and suddenly he can pick Shizuo up as easily as a sleeping infant. He breathes deeply and hails a cab, explaining with a smile of a fight they'd both been involved with, the terrified driver nodding and accepting the immense of yen that Izaya says is a tip for his trouble. He opens the door to his house and methodically cleans Shizuo, lays him down in the guest bedroom then heads to the shower to clean himself.

He's in there, soaking in the hot jets of water for at least an hour, his head bowed and shameful. He doesn't move from the spot, doesn't do anything apart from stand there and think about how he'd brought a beast to his knees. Of how he'd overpowered the Devil and made him beg, of how he'd hurt someone in the most disgusting and intimate way possible and how the white, plain tiles seem to be closing in on him, confining him. He slumps to the floor and wraps his arms around himself, a disturbing laugh bursting from his lips. The sound is ugly and distorted and surprises even himself, but once he hears it, he can't stop more from following until he's crying with laughter or maybe just crying or maybe he's hysterical. Whatever the reason, there are tears flowing down his cheeks and weird sounds forcing from his lips and he feels, with a sense of comfort and relief, as though sitting naked on his bathroom floor he couldn't possibly sink any further.


End file.
